Gifted
by motamarc
Summary: She could hear and see things no one else could, but couldn't control it, abondon and force into a psych ward, Kaoru had given up on the world, until she was recruited by a secert organization.


Welcome to my first fic. Hope you guys enjoy it. This is an Alternate Universe fic.

Don't Own RK.

Chapter 1: The Meeting.

They had been driving for hours now, on a remote mountain from what Kaoru could tell. She frowned not liking this at all. It didn't look like anyone lived anywhere near her new home. She suddenly laughed at her self wondering if she truly had lost it. Who in their right mind would consider a psych ward home? Well it had been her home for the last ten years. Dozing off to sleep she dream about her life before coming to the psych ward. It had been so wonderful. She had very loving parents that took good care of her. Her father had been an inspector and also ran a very successful dojo in Tokyo. Since her father made enough to support them; her mother had opted not to work becoming a house wife. Her parents had been fair punishing her when she was wrong but otherwise supported her and whatever she wanted to do, and the thing she wanted most of all was to run her father dojo when she was older.

Seeing how interested his daughter was, Mr. Kamiya enrolled Kaoru in his classes once she was old enough. Her father soon found that Kaoru was serious about becoming head master of his dojo. By the time she was thirteen she was his top student with no equal, and a year later it was with great pride that he name her assistant master of his dojo. It was right after this that things began to go down hill. It had started around the beginning of spring. That was when she first started hearing voices. They started off quiet at first, and Kaoru didn't even notice that she was hearing voices. She mainly assumed that her parents had the tv or the radio on in the other room. The only thing she had thought that was odd was those strange headaches she had and the feeling of been extremely tired though she hadn't really done anything.

Her first clue came on a elevator in the mall. She had caught it to meet up with her friends up on a higher level. Surprisingly this was one of the few times that no one else was in the elevator. As she headed up she began hearing voices as if there were people in the elevator talking right beside her. Of course she panic and ran screaming out of the elevator as soon as the doors open. Her friends got a laugh out of it as did the security guard who made her ride back down the elevator with him to prove to her that it wasn't haunted. It took a while but Kaoru finally got over that incident. But things didn't get back to normal as Kaoru had hoped. She began hearing voices more often until it became almost constantly and they began to get louder as the months went by. One interesting thing she did notice was that the less she was around people the quieter the voices in her head were so as a rule Kaoru began avoiding people as much as possible.

When her parents began to notice her behavior they did confront her about it but she downplayed the ordeal saying it was nothing. To her relief they did let it slide however they began keeping a close watch on her. Kaoru's breaking point came in the fall when school started again. She tried her best not to let the voices get to her but by lunch she snapped. Without any warning to her fellow students she began ranting for the voices in her head to shut up. A few students did try to calm her down but soon found she was much stronger than she looked. By the time order was restored six students and a couple of teachers had to be sent to the hospital. That was Kaoru last day of her so called normal life. The school ordered that her parents make her see a psychiatrist or face charges of assault. Though Kaoru was scared her father had assured her that everything would work out fine. She soon found out how wrong he was. After several tests they pronounce her mentally unstable and that she be put in a psych ward as she was a threat to not only herself but also the community; and that began her stay at the psych ward.

The voices that Kaoru was hearing had been murder, but they were nothing compared to the voices she now face. If her parents didn't believe she was crazy before they definitely began thinking so after visiting Kaoru at the clinic. She was constantly in a straight jacket and continued screaming for the voices to shut up, she was also heavily medicated. After a while her parents couldn't bare the thought of seeing her like that and stop coming to see her leaving her to the care of the clinic.

Kaoru jolted awake hearing the van coming to a stop. A few seconds later the doors open and the orderlies led Kaoru inside. They led her down a series of hallways before entering a medium size auditorium. There she found three people sitting behind a table waiting for her. Quietly she took her seat clearly unnerve. A quick glance told her that at least two of them were doctors, most likely psychiatrists. One was an elderly man while the other was a woman who if Kaoru guessed was a few years older than herself. The other one was an officer of some kind most likely in his late forties.

"Good evening Miss Kamiya, I hope your trip was alight." The elder one spoke.

"Good evening, my trip was okay, considering how far it was." Kaoru hinted

However the Dr. just laughed it off.

"I'm sorry about that, it just that my project can have no outside interference."

"Your project?" Kaoru questioned.

"You've said too much." The officer grunted.

"Are you guys doing something illegal here?" Kaoru ask frowning at them.

"I can assure that we're doing nothing illegal, in fact it's the opposite." The female Dr. answered.

Her answer gave Kaoru some relief but not much. They then introduce their selves. The elder doctor was name Dr. Genzai, the lead psychiatrists here. The lady was Dr. Megumi Takani, an assistant to Dr. Genzai. Last was the officer Mei, a commander of some sort but Kaoru wasn't told anything else.

After introduction was made they began the long boring tasking of going over Kaoru file. For the next hour they went down the list of Kaoru so called illness which Kaoru found played out and annoying. She let the doctors and the officer know by being sarcastic and down right rude.

"Is that all?" Complained Kaoru as their meeting came to a close. She was more than ready to get some rest.

"Basically yes, but I do however have one more question. Since you've been moved have you heard any voices?" asked Dr. Genzai

"I-I haven't heard anything since we pulled off the highway." Answered Kaoru currently wondering why that was possible or happening.

"Thank you Miss Kamiya, you can take her to her room now, but give her the tour first. We'll see you later Miss Kamiya. You'll have a few days to get settled in before your session begins." Stated Dr. Takani

Kaoru simply nodded her head lost in thought as the two orderlies from before led her out the room.

"Well Dr. Genzai, what do you think?" asked Megumi

"I think she actually be the one." Answered Dr. Genzai smiling happily.

"It figures the one you'd pick would be an absolute nut job. If you're going to keep her you're going to need more men." Commented Mei.

"No adding more men will only complicate things. I'll keep the men you've already given me." Declared Dr. Genzai

"Have you forgotten her file, since her stay at that clinic she's sent more orderlies to the hospital than any other clinic, she's a loose cannon.

"With all due respect Commander Mei the only way I'm taking anymore of your men is if they pass Dr. Takani test." Argued Dr. Genzai.

"……….Fine then but the board will here about this. For your sake Dr. Genzai you better pray this one works out. The government is getting tried of funding your failures. Good day."

With that the general made his exit.

"You really thinks she's have the gift, I've read her files, in all honestly she's about the same as the others we've tested so far." Questioned. Megumi.

"Trust me on this Dr. Takani, that girl is the one we've been looking for."

That all for now. Chapters will be longer in the future. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
